


A very Illegal Auction

by nazangel



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Held at Gunpoint, Manhandling, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Jason and an illegal auction. Why do these things always happen to him?
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Jason Todd
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A very Illegal Auction

Jason was dragged across the floor and thrown into a small room.

"Stay put," growled the man that had shoved him in there

"Where does he think I'm gonna go?" muttered Jason, scratching at him domino mask

Straightening himself up, he tapped his foot, activating his tracker and hoping to god it hadn't gone offline.

He tried to look around the room for any opening but the window was too small to get out of and the door had an old-fashioned lock on the outside. No way was he going to be able to pick it.

"Dammit!"

He just had to wait for rescue then or for his captors to come back.

Jason didn't have to wait too long. About ten minutes of him being there, the door opened and three big men came inside. Goon 1 and goon 2 took his arms while goon 3 pointed a gun at his head

"Get up boy," said goon 3, "And no funny business,"

"Yessir," he said. It earned him a smack to the back of the head.

The men did not blindfold, which meant they were either stupid or not worried about him memorizing the layout of the building. The second one did not bode well for him.

He was lead through ha double door into what seemed to be the back of a stage. He was forced on the platform and then shoved through the curtains, gun still trained on him as fell to his knees. Once he got a good look at his audience, his heart sank.

In front of him, the biggest players from Gotham's underworld were gathered, looking at him as he was their next meal. He didn't see any rouges in there but he thought he recognized some of Penguin and Riddler's loyal men. They were probably the only rogues that were a little more cliche mob boss.

To the side of the stage was a podium that was the final clue that Jason needed to realize where he was.

An auction. And he was the object being bid on.

Ah, Fuck. Why did these things always happen to him?

He hoped the bats got here soon.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Others!" said the presenter, "I give you, the Red Hood!"

There was a cheer around the room as the people started clapping and shouting out insults.

"Now, now," said the man at the podium, "Let's start the bidding. Starting at $500,000!"

500,000! He was worth more than that!

"700,000! I till see many hands up. Let's go a little higher. 1 Million people, 1 Million! I see fewer hands but still a lot. 1.2 Million. Okay. Okay. 1.5 Million! I see. I see. 2 Million! 2.5 Million! Oh my, we really want this gentleman, don't we? 3 Million! Ah, fewer hands now. 3.1 M! And we have a tie, people! Number 15 and Number 22, please put in your bids!"

"Do I hear 3.2 M! 3.3M! and the Red Hood is sold to number 15! Ma'am please come and pick up your prize,"

Dammit. He would have to find a way out of here on his own. As the people parted for a blonde lady that was obviously a Falcone, Jason started to look around for a way out.

Turns out he didn't need to worry. As soon as the woman stepped onto the stage, there was a large crash above them and one by one the bats started to drop down. All of them. From the old Bat himself to the blond Flamebird.

Damn. They must have really been worried.

There was a thud behind him and he turned to find Roy standing there, one if Jason's guns in hand.

"You're here?" asked Jason, standing up and taking the gun from him.

"You didn't think I'd miss this out, huh?" said Roy, "Come on let's kick some ass,"

Jason grinned and coked his gun.

This was gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
